


The Truth in Time

by Bad_Panda_K



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Pete's World (Doctor Who), Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Panda_K/pseuds/Bad_Panda_K
Summary: This is a Rose/11 fic based in "Pete's World"It stays canon all the way through the beginning of Clara's travels. Contained are heavy topics that may trigger harmful emotions or actions.Medical contents are mostly accurate and based off of personal experiences and lots of research.Please read and enjoy!Includes OC's and alt canon's.
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Danny Pink, Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue - Rose Tyler

Rose Marion Tyler 1986 – 2007

Rose Marion Tyler, born to Jacqueline (Jackie) and Peter Tyler.

Her father, Pete, died after being hit by a car when she was a baby. She grew up on the council estates till, like any teenager, she rebelled. Rose ran away at the age of 16, dropping out of school, with a dangerous man by the name of Jimmy Stone.   
After returning home she became an ordinary shop girl with an ordinary boyfriend living in her mum’s ordinary estate flat.   
With minimal education Rose was still very smart, on the street and at home. She picked up on things quite easily.

One day a mysterious man by the name of ‘The Doctor’ blew up her world, quite literally, and stole the pink and yellow human away. A man with a stolen time and space machine that lived and reminded Rose of the important things in life when said machine would speak to her in her mind.   
Not long after, Rose opened the very heart of the machine and looked inside, beholding all of time and space. From then on Rose created herself, making herself the Wolf… the Bad Wolf. A sign of power and a source of great fear for all evil to look upon. But then she died.

Her death to this world seemingly permanent, but not to that mysterious man. No, he knew the reality, she lived but had to be left behind in another universe. Thus she was given the everlasting names: ‘The Defended of Earth, The Valiant Child, and the Heart of the Tardis.’ Then when given the option again, she chose to stay. However, not for the reason he thought, not for her, nor for him, nor for his clone, but for a fourth and more important person.

Neither of them knew what the universes had meant to happen or that when the universes want something it will eventually be done. You can be sure of that…


	2. Goodbye

It hadn’t been long since John had passed.

_The idiot! What was he thinking?!_

Rose didn’t understand why she couldn’t stop him.   
Really, she did know; she just didn’t want to accept it.   
He wasn’t the same as her Doctor. John Smith was the same war filled risk taker that she knew those many years ago, but he was human. She knew he couldn’t love her the same and she knew he would never be okay with being human.

_If only she had been with John when he went on that mission…_

No, I can’t think that way. I had someone way more important to take care of. Rose looked down at the bed with reverence before realizing that it was getting late. She smiled, closing the curtain and walking to her own room.

As she crawled into bed, Rose let a few tears slip from her hazel eyes, fearing for the moments to come and mourning the past.   
When she decided to stay that day she lost her best friend and half of her heart. Then he died before her eyes again tearing open that wound that was still so fresh. Now she realized that the end was so close for the other half of her heart.   
Wanting anything but to cry more she fell asleep quickly, tossing and turning thru the night as usual.

She woke the next morning to the sound of a very unhappy two-year old little boy down the hall. She smirked sitting up at the sound. He was most defiantly a Tyler. She ran a hand though her now, oddly, naturally blond hair and walked down the hall to see what he was crying about.   
She pushed the door open to see a flustered Jackie Tyler covering her ears and trying to shush Tony. Rose walked over and picked up the boy, shushing him and singing a lullaby. He nearly instantly calmed down, sticking his thumb in his mouth and let Jackie take hold of him.

“My God!..”

Rose was quick to correct her mother. “Mum! Language! He is going to be worse than Pete.”

She still hadn’t gotten quite used to calling him dad.

“Right, sorry. I don’t remember you being this bad when you were his age. You were quite the docile child.” Jackie said with annoyance.

“Well two things: 1. He’s your child and when I was that age you were more docile. 2. He is a male and males are much more fussy.”

Jackie shook her head as she dressed Tony, “How did you become such the expert?” Rose smiled slightly. “Well I did live with a giant toddler for 2 years, and I’ve also lived with you.” She turned and hurried out of the room to avoid a Jackie Tyler rampage about disrespecting parents.

Shortly after Rose had finished her morning bathroom routine she heard the stirring of a small child on the baby monitor and she rushed to the child’s room.   
The child called out as she reached the door, “Memma...?”   
  
Unfortunately, that was the closest the child could come to saying ‘momma’ or ‘mum’.   
  
“Right here baby.” Rose walked in and knelt by the side of the small girls’ bed. “How are you this morning Janie?”   
  
Janie nodded with a small unsure smile and reached out a clenched hand to Rose. Rose stuck her finger into Janie’s hand to sooth her before picking her up and holding her against her shoulder. Janie curled her head under Rose’s chin and let out a content sigh.  
  
“Alright, let’s go downstairs and say hi to your uncle and gana so we can eat, yeah?”   
  
She nodded her head against Rose’s chest telling Rose that she could start down to the loud table.   
  
Janie was, if nothing else, a miracle.   
No one could figure out how Rose had become pregnant in the first place.   
Her first thoughts ran to the man she loved, the only man she ever might let near her, not even Mickey had any standing in the possible time.   
But there was one problem with that; she was pretty sure that the Doctor didn’t feel the same way. He never even kissed her; intentionally that is.   
Then again it seemed like John had at least some feelings for her even if deep down. So there was hope… No he wouldn’t bother. Not with a human.   
Then there was the fact that she was pretty sure she couldn’t even have kids. Between family history and the abuse from Jimmy her body shouldn-… couldn’t support creating a child.   
It was a pure miracle Jackie even got pregnant with Tony.   
None of it made sense, but it didn’t matter. This little girl in her arms was hers and only hers and a pure honest to god miracle.   
  
This little miracle had short dirty blond hair that was wavy and pretty unmanageable most of the time and bright brown eyes that, no matter how sad or in pain she was, shone like the stars.   
She was almost always pale as a result of her condition and she didn’t weigh much more than 8 kilos, but she was quite beautiful for being so sick.   
Something reminded her of the Doctor though... that made Rose uncomfortable, but it also helped with John’s death.   
  
Tony was in his highchair, half-dressed for the funeral that morning, threatening to throw cheerios at Jackie but instead receiving some very firm scolding.   
Rose was surprised to see Jackie there instead of the nanny on Pete’s day off. Those two couldn’t keep their hands off each other lately, though he was probably working to give the family some privacy at the funeral.   
She shook her head at the thought, sitting down with Janie in her lap as usual.   
  
Jackie spoke gently towards the little one, “Good morning beautiful. I made you some breakfast.”   
  
Janie looked up to see her favorite plate of food; fruit loops and orange slices with milk. She smiled and tried to speak, “’ank ou gana.”   
  
Rose look gratefully towards her mother before helping Janie eat her breakfast.   
  
“Some of that is for you Rose, you need to eat.” After saying this Jackie was promptly hit in the cheek with a cheerio making both Rose and Janie bust out laughing. “Anthony Michael Tyler! You say you are very sorry right now!”   
  
The toddler reacted as though Jackie had put the fear of 10 gods into him. On the verge of tears, he apologized. “Sorry mummy…”   
  
She was pleased with his response and went to silently eating her breakfast.   
Not long after, everyone had left the table to go get ready and they met at the car.   
The ride was silent except for the occasional “Are we there yet?” from Tony.   
  
The service short and sweet, Rose mostly focused on Janie.   
The only noticeable thing was the one young man, still a little beat up and bruised, who got up and spoke about how John died saving his life.   
  
_At least he did it for noble reasons. I guess that came from Donna…_   
  
Then they buried him. She never thought she would be the one to bury the Doctor. He was a Time Lord, he would outlive her and her daughter.   
Though, even Rose would outlive Janie at this rate.   
He wasn’t a Time Lord though, he was human. He was her chance to live and love the man who stole her heart those times ago. She could have grown old with him if he had been just a bit more Donna..   
  
_No! I won’t regret his heart._ _He was who he was and it was perfect, just not for me._   
  
Her attention was stolen when the little girl in her arms went rigid for a moment, then began to shake violently. Another seizure. At least it was the first this morning. She laid Janie on her side in the grass and used the magnet to stop the seizure.

Luckily she was able to go to the Torchwood doctors and have them help Janie. They put a Vagus Nerve Stimulator in her brain that could be activated using a magnet to stop the seizures caused by the Periventricular Leukomalacia.

Rose had a worried look on her face holding Janie on her side and keeping her head from smacking down on the ground too hard.   
The seizure slowly stopped leaving Janie weak and tired. Rose picked her up and cradled her so she could sleep it off, receiving looks from a few of the Torchwood members.   
She didn’t care, this was her daughter and if they didn’t want to accept it, they could go to hell.

Her focus was lost turned towards her daughter and she didn’t notice as everyone said their goodbyes and left.

Jackie put a hand on Rose’s shoulder, “Come on, it’s time to go.”

Rose looked up, a few tears on her face and nodded, resting Janie against her shoulder and walking to the car without looking back, a church bell chiming the stroke of 4 p.m.

“Goodbye Doctor.” She whispered.


	3. NightMares

It was only a few days after they buried John that Janie started having Nightmares. She woke up screaming and crying, Rose rushing in afraid of something terrible. The scare often sent Janie into a seizure after Rose calmed her down.

It scared Rose, the more seizures the further she was from ever recovering and the closer the dreaded day came when she wouldn’t wake up.

The thing that made it tolerable was afterwards Janie would curl around her mum’s arm convincing Rose to hold her throughout the night, giving a certain security to them both.

One night was particularly bad for the young girl.   
A dream of big black wild mustangs followed by different monsters and things that scared her. Rose had heard her mumbling and tossing in her bed on the monitor so she sat outside the door to Janie’s room determined to be there for her daughter if and when she needed her.   
It didn’t take long for the little girl to wake up screaming, tears running down her little face. Rose burst in and picked her up, holding her as close as possible, soothing her.   
She sat down on the tiny bed with Janie held against her chest and began quietly humming an old hymn to calm her. Her loud sobs soon turned to quiet whimpers. Rose started to tell the story that always sent little Janie back to sleep.

“Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in the city. She was meek, mild, and oh so pretty.” Rose taped Janie’s nose playfully, causing a quite giggle to arise from the young girl.

“She was always happy, except at bed. See, this little girl was terribly afraid of a few things and at night they would haunt her dreams and force her to stay awake. She wanted to sleep but was always too scared.” Janie nodded and curled further into Rose.

“One night a magical man in a magical blue box flew in through her window, he smiled and said; ‘Dear little girl I know that you fear when the NightMares are here. Let me tell you a secret, that when you face your fear _they_ will fear too much to come near.’ The little girl nodded and said a quiet ‘Thank you’ and with that he was gone. The next morning the little girl got up and ran to her mummy, saying; ‘Please mummy, please take me to see the horseys. I want to be brave so I am not afraid.’ Her mum nodded and took her to ride the horses. When she went to bed that night she closed her eyes and the NightMares were no longer there, for she had faced her fear.”

A smile floated to Rose’s face, seeing Janie yawn and start to drift to sleep on her. It quickly became obvious that Rose would not be sleeping in her own bed tonight.

It was shortly before dawn that Rose fell asleep. Not much later Jackie, who had gotten in the habit of checking on both of her girls, wandered to Janie’s room.   
A small smile gathered on her face seeing Janie playing quietly on the end of the bed, while Rose slept heavily next to her.   
Quickly and quietly, Jackie took Janie in her arms and carried her out of the room and down the stairs.

Janie looked up at her grandmother and spoke as best she could, “Gana, I ‘ana go ‘ee the horses.”

Jackie raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. “I don’t see why we can’t go to the stables today. It’s been awhile since I’ve gone.”

Janie gave a small smile and settled into her high chair once they reached the table.

It didn’t take long for Tony to be brought to the kitchen as well and both children to be fed. Jackie, being the ‘fun’ parent/grandparent brought out Candy Land and set it up for the children to play with her. A few minutes into the game, Rose walked in with mussed hair and sleep still presently in control of her body.   
She sat down next to Janie and laid her head on the table, mumbling a good morning.

“Have a good rest dear?” Jackie asked, slightly amused, only to receive an affirmative groan, as affirmative as a groan could be that is. She set a cup of very black coffee down in front of Rose a little loudly and sat back down to play with the children.

Rose lifted her head and grimaced at the sight and smell, “Where’s the tea?”

Jackie shook her head and grinned. “You never learn do you? You need caffeine so drink the coffee and don’t whine. No cream or sugar either that just dulls the effect.”

Before Rose could ineffectively curse out Jackie there was a knock on the garden door and Jake Pink, Rose’s assistant, stepped in.

This tall, slightly built man of African descent had short brunette hair and hazel eyes. He was always dressed in a dull grey suit with a bright colored shirt and dull tie.   
She honestly didn’t understand why he didn’t wear something more relaxing. After all the only uniforms required at Torchwood were for soldiers and grunt, he was high up in the company, the lead’s right hand. But eh… who was she to judge.   
His accent reminded her of her first Doctor, the man from the north, which apparently ‘many planets have a north’. But, Jake wasn’t nearly as gruff and he was usually in a bright mood.

“Mornin’ Miss Tyler, Mrs. Tyler, children. I have one Chi Tea Latte extra foam, two warm hot chocolates with mint sticks, and for you Mrs. Tyler an Espresso Macchiato with a shot of Pumpkin Spice just like you like it.”

Before he could set them on the table, Rose grabbed hers with a large smile. “Lifesaver you are, Jake, mum was gonna make me drink black again.”

He laughed a bit at Jackie’s frown and picked up the mug that Jackie had set out for Rose. “We can’t let that go to waste, can we?”

“Thank you Jake, maybe you can teach my daughter some manners. Anyways, enough with the formalities, please stop calling me ‘Mrs. Tyler’, makes me feel old it does. Call me by my name, Jackie, yeah?”

Jake nodded reluctantly and sat down. Rose cleared her throat from the giggles and directed her attention to Jake, “What’s on this morning?”

“Not much of company importance, a few teams are scouting elderly calls, but that’s it. Got a call this morn’ though.”

He took a sip of the coffee and pulled out his phone. “Here’s a photo of the results. The machine is getting a response from that shard, looks like some temporal displacement of sorts. Not sure what it’s meaning though.”

Rose nodded and looked at the picture briefly. “Well, unless something happens there’s not much I can do or care about. Thank you for letting me know.”

After a few more minutes everyone had finished their drinks, the kids getting antsy to do things.

“Rose dear, that daughter of yours is being a bit brave, just like you. Says she wants to go to the stables.”

Rose smiled and got up. “Don’t see why we can’t do that, it’ll be nice to get some air. Let me go get in something proper and we can go.”

It wasn’t long before Janie was on Rose’s hip and Tony was running about in the dirt getting very dusty. Jackie was walking slowly with Rose and Jake was following Tony in what seemed like his every footstep, keeping the child busy.   
As they came closer to the stables they heard the whinnying of the horses and Janie curled tight against Rose with a whimper, but that disappeared quickly when Tony mounted a pony with the help of Jake and Jackie fed one an apple.   
Janie became very interested in the apples and eventually found herself brave enough to feed a horse. By the end of the day she was laughing and petting them, still anxious to ride but certainly not fearful any longer.   
The crickets seemingly bidding them farewell and good luck with chirps of four.

Rose had certainly succeeded in her story telling mission and both mothers knew it.


End file.
